swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Other
Armor As of Publish 28, all classes except Jedi can now wear traditional armor - the only exception to this is that Mandalorian Armor is only be equipable by Master Bounty Hunters and Master Commandos. There are no longer any armor hindraces dependant on Combat Level and the protection of the armor, either. Assault Armor *Bounty Hunter armor *Chitin armor *Composite armor *Imperial Shock Trooper armor (Imperial only) *Ithorian Sentinel armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Hunting armor (Wookiee only) *Mandalorian armor *Marauder Assault armor *Mustafarian Composite Armor *Rebel Assault armor (Rebel only) *Riot Control Armor *Stalker Armor Battle Armor *Bone armor *Crusader Mark II armor *Crusader Mark III armor *Field Command Armor *Forward Deployment Armor *Imperial Stormtrooper armor (Imperial only) *Ithorian Defender armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Black Mountain armor (Wookiee only) *Katarn armor *Marauder Battle armor *Mustafarian Padded Armor *Padded armor *Rebel Battle armor (Rebel only) *RIS armor Reconnaissance Armor *Imperial Scout Trooper armor (Imperial only) *Ithorian Guardian armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Ceremonial armor (Wookiee only) *Light Engagement Armor *Mabari armor *Marauder Recon armor *Mustafarian Recon Armor *Rebel Reconnaissance armor (Rebel only) *Rogue Armor *Tantel armor *Ubese armor Jedi Cloaks *Jedi Knight Cloak - Level 80 *Jedi Master Cloak - Level 80 *Robe of the Storm Callers - Level 80 *Cloak of the Kursk - Level 80 Jedi Robes *Standard Issue Padawan Robe - Level 1 *Initiate Robe - Level 20 *Padawan Robe - Level 20 *Acolyte Robe - Level 40 *Apprentice Robe - Level 60 *Jedi Knight Robe - Level 80 *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe - Level 80 *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe - Level 80 Jedi Clothing *Jedi Bodysuits *Jedi Hats *Jedi Jackets *Jedi Pants *Jedi Shirts *Jedi Vest Personal Shield Generators Lightsaber Parts *Lightsaber *Color Crystal *Power Crystal *Krayt Dragon Pearl Chu-Gon Dar Cube *Barely Glowing Items *Dimly Glowing Items *Faintly Glowing Items *Warmly Glowing Items Clothing Component *Armor Components *Chemistry Components *Clothing Components *Community Crafting Component *Droid Components *Electronics Components *Furniture Components *Genetic Components *Krayt Dragon Pearl *Lightsaber Crystal *Melee Weapons Components *Munition Components *Ranged Weapons Components *Structure Components *Tissue Components Cybernetics *Critical Arm *Cybernetic Legs *Lighting Arm *Revive Arm *Sure Shot Arm *Strength Buff Arm *Throwing Arm Data *Data *Droid Control Device *Manufacturing Schematic *Pet Control Device *Ship Control Device *Vehicle Control Device Deeds * Structures * Mounts * Droids * Starships Entertainer Items *Instruments *Props Entity *Creatures *Droids Faction Items Imperial faction items *Bases *Furniture *Turrets *Personnel *Pilot Flightsuit & Helmet *Schematics *Scout Trooper armor *Shock Trooper armor *Stormtrooper armor *Uniforms *Weapons Rebel faction items *Assault armor *Bases *Battle armor *Furniture *Turrets *Personnel *Reconnaissance armor *Schematics *Uniforms *Weapons Food *Drinks *Food Items *Non-Craftable Food Items *Pre-NGE Food & Drink *Spice Furniture Light Other *Ballot box *Banner *Crafting Station *Data Terminal *Droid Detection Device *Posters Plant Seating *Bed *Chair *Couch *Divan *Futon *Loveseat *Ottoman Storage *Armoire *Bookcase *Cabinet *Chest *Toolchest Table Holograms *Veteran Rewarded Holograms *Quest Holograms *Misc. Holograms Jewelry *Bracelet *Earring *Necklace *Ring Loot *Bone *Credits *Hide *Junk *Meat *Rare Loot *Stims *Space Loot *Weapons Misc *Containers **Loot Kit **Wearable Containers *Crafting Stations *Droid Programming Chip *Electronics *Fireworks and Fireworks Show Package *Fishing Bait *Fishing Pole *Generic Item **A Kuat Systems Engineering Schematic Fragment *Live Samples *Operation Chairs *Pet Medicine *Pharmaceutical **Enhancers **Stim Packs **Components *Signs *Skill Enhancing Attachments (Armor Attachments or Clothing Attachments) *Shellfish Harvesting Tool *Turret Access Ladders Mounts Player Event Perks Resource Container Self-Buffing Items *Microsensory Mesh Gloves(Healer's Touch) *Miner's Medallion(Advanced Fire Protection) *Serpent Shard *Shard of Ferocity *Shard of Retalliation *Sith Holocron (Forbidden Knowledge I) *Wild Force Shard (Defensive Burst) Blue *Wild Force Shard (Offensive Burst) Red Starships *Imperial *Misc *Neutral/Freelance *Rebel Ship Components *Ship Armor *Ship Booster *Ship Capacitor *Ship Cargo Bay *Ship Countermeasure Launcher *Ship Countermeasure Pack *Ship Droid Interface *Ship Engine *Ship Missile Launcher *Ship Missile Pack *Ship Reactor *Ship Shield *Ship Chassis *Ship Weapon Stims *Chu-Gon Dar Crafted Stims *Looted Stims *Other Stims *PvP GCW Base stims *Quest Reward Stims Structures *Housing *City Structures *Factories *Harvesters *Terminals Tool Crafting Stations Crafting Tools Recyclers ---- recycler parts appear to be dropping from random locations, please check on this * Chemical Recycler * Creature Recycler * Flora Recycler * Metal Recycler * Ore Recycler Repair Tools ---- *Armor Repair Tool *Clothing Repair Tool *Droid Repair Tool *Vehicle Repair Tool ex BARC Repair Tool *Weapon Repair Tool Ship component Repair Tools *All Purpose Ship Repair Kit *Armor Repair Kit *Booster Repair Kit *Chassis Repair Kit *Conduit Repair Kit *Droid Interface Repair Kit *Engine Repair Kit *Reactor Repair Kit *Shield Generator Repair Kit *Weapon Capacitor Repair Kit *Weapon Repair Kit Customization Kits *Droid Customization Kit *Vehicle Customization Kit *Starship Paint Kit *Starship Texture Kits Slicing Tools *Component Analysis Tool Survey Tools Scouting Items *Camo Kits *Camps *Traps Trophies *Banners *Mounted Creature Heads *Other Trophies Vehicles Veteran Rewards Weapon Melee weapons *One-handed *Polearms *Two-handed *Unarmed Ranged weapons *Carbines *Pistols *Rifles *Heavy Weapons Munitions *Grenades *Mines *Traps Weapon Powerups Ranged Powerups *Burst Focusing Muzzle *High Power Barrel *Reinforced Stock *Tactical Grip *Tactical Scope *Tuning Coupler Melee Powerups *Element Dispersal Tuning Kit *Hilt Reinforcement Kit *Inertial Fluctuator Kit *Surface Serration Kit *Tactical Grip Kit *Weight Balancing Kit Thrown Weapon Powerups *Grenade Explosives Kit *Grenade Wiring Kit Mine Powerup *Mine Explosives Kit Category:Table of Contents